Hafthór Norrikson
"Enemies are like trees, even the tallest and strongest will fall when repeatedly hit with an axe." Hafthór, son of Norrik, is a human warrior and hero of legends and tales who travels Geth in search for adventure. Marked by the Gods at birth, Hafthór was gifted with the strength of Balroth and the compassion of Lianda. Many songs and tales are told about the great feats of Hafthór Norrikson, some question the truth behind these stories, however if you ask Hafthór he'll be more than happy to give a first hand recount, over 3-4 pints of Ale. Background Hafthór was born in Vylkland in the city Darinsfjórd, during the "warmer" months Darinsfjórd is one of Vylklands major trading hubs for grain and livestock. Hafthór's father, Norrik Lórnson, was a goat farmer under the employ of Jarl Thum. Hafthór's mother left immediatly after his birth and had never been seen from again. When questioned about his mother Norrik told his son that his mother was the goddess Lianda and that she and her pantheon have given him many blessings as a sign of their love for favorite son. Throughout his childhood Hafthór was alienated and feared by the townsfolk for his uncanny strength. This culminated in the town rallying together and demanding that Jarl Thum do something make Hafthór leave Darinsfjórd and never return. Thum knew that Hafthór couldnt be removed from the city by force or killed by a mere man. When Hafth ór was 14 years old, the Jarl arrested his father and confiscated the land in which they owned on the grounds that Norrik had been selling the Jarl's livestock for his own profit. Hafthór pleaded with the Jarl of his fathers innocence and offered the Jarl any service in exchange for his fathers freedom. Thrilled that his plan worked, the Jarl immediatly excepted and requested Hafthór bring him the head of the Yngwithe, a murderous frost giant that lived atop the tallest mountain in Vylkland. Hafthór accepted and the townfolk rejoiced that they were finally free of Hafthór. 2 months later, Hafthór returned to Darinsfjórd with the head of the Yngwithe and an army of men in tow. The men were knights from the nation of Arkhos who were marveled by Hafthór's defeat of the Yngwithe. Hafthór and the knights defeated Jarl Thum and drove his followers out of Darinsfjórd. Norrik was named Jarl and Hafthór left to repay the favour to the men of Arkhos. Beyond this point Hafthór wandered the continent defeating wonderous monsters, completing uncompletable tasks and indulging in Ale, Bar fights and...pleasurable company. To this day there isnt a bard alive that doesnt (or should) know the name of Hafthór Norrikson. Personality Traits ''Chaotic Good. ''Hafthór's heart is always filled with good intentions however sometimes those intentions may involve slaughtering other with bad intentions. Religion Hafthór's Vylklandic upbringing taught him appreciation of all of the Gods and how each of them helps fulfill the cycle of life. Hafthór often prays to Lianda for guidance and strength to maintain his values and to Balroth for strength courage. Notable Feats * Slaying the Yngwithe. * Retrieving the Stone of Hargon from the Witches of the Grae. * Escorted Prince Misaki Seiryu through the valley of Fourteen Thousand Daggers unscathed. * Traversed Mount Myothgar of the Thunder Peaks with nothing but a pitchfork and an alpaca. * Tore a Reach Isle Giant Hell Squid in two with his bare hands. * Defeated 42 men after drinking seven barrels of Ale. * Stopped an orphanage from burning down with the water from his tears. * Defeated the sorcerer Feirdris. Killed the necromancer Feidris. Slayed the Lich Feirdris. * Stabbed a dragon in the eye with it's own claw. * Defeated 3 members of the Scion Counsel at chess. * Lain with *at least* one royal of every country in Scy'kadia * Ventured into Ruin and returned unscathed.